


Грязь

by Rassda



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Dominance, Established Relationship, F/M, Hate Sex, Quidditch, Rough Sex, Vignette, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassda/pseuds/Rassda
Summary: Маркус подрался с Оливером на поле. Перевод Mud, автор yeaka





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mud](https://archiveofourown.org/works/628763) by [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka). 



Сверху на них льет дождь. Ненавистное лицо Оливера Вуда перекосило, словно это лицо вейлы в процессе обращения: только что красивое и в следующий миг уже уродливое. Оливер перекатывает их, оказываясь сверху, вся форма Маркуса на спине теперь вымазана в грязи. Поле для квидича предназначено для полетов, не для занятий на земле. В ливень оно превращается в огромное болото, зато так еще прикольнее драться.

Маркусу плевать на грязь: он всю жизнь дрался грязно. Промокший, в темных брызгах грязи Оливер выглядит порочным и сломленным, Маркус так выглядеть не будет никогда. Мокрая желто-красная форма Оливера облепляет его тело, не уступающее в размерах фигуре Маркуса. Они оба подтянуты, оба борцы. Маркус снова перекатывает их и с такой силой вдавливает Оливера в грязь, что, пожалуй, чуть не топит. Не велика была бы потеря: Оливер стоит у него на пути. Маркус почти так же отчаянно желает выиграть чертов кубок — их последний, — как и засунуть свой член в узкую дырку Оливера.

Оливер, однако, никогда не сдается без драки. Он что-то в азарте выкрикивает, пока пытается перевернуть их обоих, но у него ничего не получается, и Маркус действует. Он подлавливает Оливера посередине движения и берет в захват, фиксируя на земле. Камни в траве царапают Оливеру щеку, и намокшие от дождя светлые волосы налипают на лоб, потемнев от воды. Оливер похож на куклу, которую Маркус сломал и выбросил прочь, а ведь веселье еще даже не начиналось.

— Ну и кто теперь победитель? — шипит Маркус прямо у уха Оливера, и тот извивается на земле, пытаясь уползти подальше и злясь, что проиграл этот раунд. Вечно ведет себя как лузер, когда ему приходится быть снизу, хотя и сверху Оливер не фонтан. На этот раз Маркус оказывается сильнее, он кусает Оливера за ухо — сильно — и тянет нежные запястья вниз. Теперь одну ногу наверх. Маркус держит во всех нужных местах, и пальцы Оливера тщетно хватают траву и воздух в попытке освободиться, но ни до чего не дотягиваются.

Оливер беспомощен. Он предпринимает попытки, весь такой смелый, но, как обычно, победителем выходит Маркус. Он не боится ударить ниже пояса, пнуть Оливера, когда тот лежит на земле, переломать все хрупкие ребра до единого. Оливер дерется слишком благородно и иногда пытается сделать из них кого-то, чем они друг другу не являются. Чем отчаяннее дерется Оливер и чем сильнее отгребает, тем больше возбуждается Маркус.

Плащ прилипает к форме, форма облепляет кожу. Такой теплый дождь обычно льет свежим весенним вечером в разгар непогоды. Маркус кусает Оливера за подбородок и усаживается сверху, фиксируя ноги Оливера между своими, тому остается только жалко дергаться и огрызаться. Маркус ерзает по своему давнему противнику/любовнику с грязной, развратной ухмылкой, черные пряди прилипли к лицу и закрывают глаза. Они потемнели от похоти, Маркус об этом знает. Глаза у Оливера так же горят, зрачки так же закрывают радужку. Маркус кусает Оливера за щеку, тот снова пытается сбросить его, вернуть контроль над ситуацией, пытается сам сесть сверху, мотая головой, как дикий скакун.

Маркус крепко держит своего скакуна. Он смог оседлать его, повязать, бросить вызов и победить, сделав своим. Маркус прекращает трепыхания Оливера, сминая их губы вместе, задевая своими неровными зубами совершенные зубы Оливера. Оливер кричит от боли, и, воспользовавшись тем, что рот открыт, Маркус всовывает язык внутрь, скользит им по кругу и трахает Оливера в рот. Оливер уже выучил урок, что Маркус быстрее, щелкай зубами или не щелкай: он скользит, как змея, и успеет выскользнуть за секунды. Затем Маркус толкается бедрами особенно сильно в ширинку Оливера, и у того вырывается тихий стон. Поцелуй продолжается. Оливер — неукротимый зверь (иначе будет неинтересно), и Маркус всегда будет обладать им, так или иначе.


End file.
